


Day One: NSFW

by MelanisticLioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanisticLioness/pseuds/MelanisticLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of Mikasa/Annie week. Prompt was not safe for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: NSFW

“Come here,” Mikasa purred, pulling Annie close by the strap that bore its way across her chest.  
  
“Were you looking for me?” Annie asked her, smirking as Mikasa let her pull her body onto Annie's small bed, the awkward, creaky bottom bunk of a double decker.  
“Sina is small, and you're very blonde.”  
  
The two had not seen each other since graduation, when Annie simply left without saying more than a good luck wish to Mikasa, who was joining the opposite branch to the Military Police. Admittedly, they’d been more than friendly towards one another during their soldier years, Annie trying to flirt with her whenever they found themselves alone, and Mikasa teasing her whenever they weren't. It eventually turned into kissing and feeling one another whenever they got the chance, and then turning around and hiding it all. Nothing was ever spoken of it outside privacy.  
  
“Well, good. I’ve been craving you for a while.” Annie ran her hand down the arm of Mikasa’s jacket, feeling the winged crest with the tips of her fingers. “Huh. Bait.”  
  
“Unicorps.” Mikasa spat back, and Annie smiled at the insult.  
  
Mikasa smiled, too, but it all felt so forced; she was fond of Annie, really, but she was scared. She was scared that she put too much meaning in the kisses that Annie planted on her than Annie did when she gave them. And she knew after this was over, Mikasa would leave her room, until eventually, one of them came crawling back to the other, desperate for touch.  
  
“You said you had something in mind,” Mikasa questioned, “So why am I here?”  
  
Annie shifted nervously over her. “Well, I got something.” At Mikasa’s puzzled look, she explained further as she slipped Mikasa’s jacket off her shoulders and started to unbutton her white shirt. “Listen, I know you had mentioned months ago about not knowing what to do, because I wasn’t a guy. I got a strap-on.”  
  
“You did not.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
She really didn’t know what to say other than nod. Her cheeks flushed red as Annie kissed her on the lips, feeling her chest and laying her down on the mattress.  
  
“You’re wearing it,” Mikasa said, bewildered as Annie took her jeans off and placed them quietly on the ground with Mikasa’s clothing.  
  
“I am,” She admitted, though it was obvious. She began to strip Mikasa of her bottoms, too, but paused after glancing at her face. “Are you sure you want to?”  
  
“No, no, I’m very sure,” Mikasa said quickly, stepping out of her clothing, but still attempting to cover herself with her crossed thighs.  
  
“You’re okay. Promise.” Annie said, looking at her. She felt like it had been ages since they were together this intimately. “Can I.. um,” Much to her embarrassment, she found it hard to speak, “Is it okay if I touch you?”  
She responded hoarsely, “Yeah.”  
  
Annie was satisfied to feel that Mikasa was already near soaking when she spread her legs, and she whined when Annie touched her, twitching at the coldness of her fingers. Annie refused to go inside of her, instead sticking to just gently teasing the girl until it was obvious that she was getting anxious.  
  
“You’re comfortable?” Annie asked with sincerity.  
  
Mikasa nodded as she turned her head against the pillow, her hips ignoring Annie’s fingers and instead rising impatiently against the silicone that rested between Annie’s legs. “I trust you,” she breathed, and Annie bent downwards to kiss her cheeks after more color rose to them.  
  
It was a natural phenomenon to witness her as timid as she was now; her hair was down and cascaded over the pillow like dark water. Her grey eyes averted Annie’s gaze no matter how strong it was, and the hand that Annie held at her waist could feel that she was quivering.  
  
Mikasa let out a high pitched cry when Annie slid into her, much unlike her normal voice. Annie moved slowly, almost painfully so for the level of impatience attached to the girl under her.  
  
She wasn’t sure if she liked how Annie eyed her. Mikasa brought up a hand, going to grip the back of Annie’s jacket, but switched to holding her hair when she couldn’t find a grip. She got a kiss on her collarbone in response, the hand previously on her waist running itself up her side and to her own hair, lacing fingers in between the thick strands.  
  
“Move…” Mikasa told her, scrunching her nose at Annie’s unnecessary and distracting romances.  
  
“What?” Annie asked her.  
  
Mikasa repeated the statement. “I said, move.”  
  
“What do we say?”  
  
The taunt, normally infuriating, handicapped her as Annie ground her toy upwards into her clit, making her eyes shut and her hips gyrate against the plastic.  
  
Annie leaned back again when she started to grind, depriving her. She smiled as if it were nothing.  
  
“Please,” Mikasa choked out, and she looked Annie in the eye as she said it. “Please, please start moving.”  
  
Slowly, Annie began, but it didn’t subside the power behind her hips, and once she got more comfortable with the movements, Mikasa was a melted mess under her, trying to hold her breath to prevent from moaning. Her hands fell from their place on Annie’s hair to her shoulders, clinging to her with more nail than finger.  
  
“You can touch yourself, you know,” Annie said to her, and Mikasa looked at her with curiosity.  
  
“It feels good, though…”  
  
“I mean, at the same time. If it would help.”  
  
In all honesty, Mikasa had no idea what would feel good at the moment. Until now, she had never had anything thicker or longer than Annie’s fingers inside of her.  
“I can try it,” Annie proposed, and ran her hand down Mikasa’s chest, feeling her bruises and the underside of one of her breasts and down to her hips again. Her skin was smooth to the touch.  
  
Mikasa pushed her hand away and stopped Annie's movements. “That's not needed,” she whispered.  
  
The blonde watched as Mikasa’s hand fell nervously between her own legs, her eyes averting Annie’s gaze once more as she began to rub gentle circles on her clit. It was impossible to help the thought that it would feel better as her partners tongue.  
  
“Better?” Annie started her pace again, fucking into her with long strides.  
  
“Mmm,” was all she got in response. Mikasa’s eyes fell shut, and Annie leaned back to sit on her thighs, placing her arm around Mikasa’s leg and lifting her up and closer to the strap-on.  
  
As much as there was instinct in her partner to occasionally be as submissive as a doll, Annie didn’t stray far from the opposite spectrum. She absolutely loved dominating Mikasa, no questions about it. She loved cornering her against trees during their training and trailing kisses down her collarbone and her neck, leaving a mark here and there and watching as Mikasa was forced to wear her scarf, even during the hot days when the sun was sweltering, just to cover the bruises. All it did was deeply carve the premonition in the minds of others that Mikasa wore it for Eren. Annie pitied their ignorance.  
  
Mikasa’s muscles pulled at the intrusion, forcing Annie to thrust harder to make up for it. She whimpered gently as she came, gasping for breath, and her chest rose and fell with each inhale.  
  
For no other reason than to see her face, Annie brought herself in once more, staying deep inside her as she settled down from her orgasm.  
“Better?” She asked, in a more gentle voice than before. Mikasa didn’t seem to notice.  
  
Her pale frame sat back on her palms, pushing away from Annie and effectively dragging the toy out of her.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Annie let out an airy, low laugh, bouncing forward to pull on the waist straps of her 3DMG and kiss down her stomach, getting dangerously close to between her legs.  
“Insatiable,” Mikasa admired as she watched her, but made no hint of moving away. Actually, she was sore, and tense, and Annie’s tongue was soft and hot against her skin. So she leaned back and let Annie devour her as much as she pleased, listening with satisfaction as she hummed against her moistened skin.  
  
After a minute of Annie's tongue feeling her inside and out, Mikasa began gasping again, trying to rub herself against Annie’s tongue; that’s when Annie pulled away.  
“Sure. I'm the insatiable one.”  
  
“Tch.” She was too satisfied to be annoyed. They sat in silence for several more minutes, Mikasa slowly coming down from her high and Annie beginning to tie her hair back up. Mikasa hadn't noticed herself pulling it out.  
  
“You look like her.”  
  
“Her?” Annie questioned, finishing the tie as hard as a military instructor would.  
  
“The female titan. You have her hair.” And the more Mikasa gazed at her, the more she realized; it was the hair, the eyes, the entire complexion.  
  
“Maybe we’re related,” Annie joked, but Mikasa didn't laugh. Instead, she sat up, wrapping her bare legs around Annie's waist and securing her hand on Annie's left shoulder, the other scratching gentle circles on the nape of her neck.  
  
“Are you scared of her?” Annie questioned.  
  
“No,” Mikasa said calmly, “because when I get her in the palm of my hand, I am going to cut here,” she dragged a nail along Annie's neck, making her shiver, “and here,” she did it again, an inch above the last mark, “and I am going to drag her out by that pretty hair of hers. And I am going to finish what she started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the duration of an hour long coffee session at a local cafe, and a long car ride. Just something small to pick the week up.


End file.
